Christmas Love
by AledaJiro
Summary: hh fic takes place during christmas la la no flames only first fic rating for later chappies i wont update until i get more reveiws so rr!
1. Prolouge Chapter 1

Christmas Love  
  
Harry Potter watched as his godfather, Sirius Black, tumbled out behind the veil. Bellatrix Lenstrange had murdered him with a stunning spell.  
  
He couldn't get to sleep that night; it was as if Sirius's expression when he fell was burned behind his eyelids.  
  
The next morning, he met up with Ron and Hermione to go to breakfast....  
  
A/N ~ sorry about the shortness of this but we ran out of time  
  
Aleda&Jiro 


	2. Chapter 2

(thanks to Pickles who reviewed please r/r!!!!!!!!)  
  
Christmas Love - Chapter 2  
  
Harry Potter was a fifteen-year-old who had just witnessed his godfather murdered by none other than Bellatrix Lenstrange.  
  
"C'mon, Harry," Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend and secret crush, was trying to get him to eat or do something other than sulk about Sirius. "He didn't die for you to starve. He died so that you can see another day."  
  
Harry looked at her. Man, she is cute when she does that. Wait. Where'd that thought come from? "I guess you're right." He got up and slouched from the hall.  
  
Sirius looked at Lily and James. "Well, Hermione was right at that."  
  
Harry stopped and looked around. What the heck? Did I just hear Sirius? "Sirius?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Oh, well. Maybe I'm just hearing things. He thought. He started to head back to the common room.  
  
"Sirius." Hermione muttered under her breath. She hurried off to go join him.  
  
A/N – Sirius, James, and Lily are ghosts (nervous laugh) i forgot that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Love – Chapter 3  
  
"Harry?" the voice that Harry has known for almost five years now came out to him as if his body were melting right in front if her.  
  
Harry turned.  
  
"Harry, do you remember what it felt like back in our first year? Carefree and happy." Hermione asked.  
  
Harry thought to himself, Wow. She sure is cute when she cares. Wait. Did I just think that? She's my best friend. But you want it to be more than that... Ah, shut up, Potter.  
  
Harry walked down and picked her up into a hug.  
  
She sighed contentedly and looked up. Her eyes focused on the ceiling.  
  
"Uh-oh," she muttered.  
  
"What?" Harry looked up, too. "Uh-oh." He commented.  
  
"Harry, what's going – "Ginny was cut off when she looked up, also. "Uh-oh." She agreed.  
  
"Why is everybody saying 'Uh-o'" Ron was cut off, too. "Uh-oh."  
  
"Look above your own head, Ronald." A dreamy voice sounded right behind Ron.  
  
"Uh-oh." he said again.  
  
Luna said, "Hey, Matthew, look up."  
  
Matthew, a fourth – year, was next to Ginny. "Uh-oh."  
  
"We're not going first!" Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Matthew yelled at the same time.  
  
Ron gulped, then looked at Luna. She smiled at him. They slowly leaned in towards each other.  
  
(DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAA!) cliffhanger! do they kiss? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – sorry, that was mistletoe that they were under. ;)  
  
Christmas Love – Chapter 4  
  
After about two minutes, they pulled apart. "Wow," breathed Luna.  
  
"That just about sums it up, yeah." Ron was fighting for breath.  
  
"Hmmm, two minutes. Not bad for what I'm assuming to be a first kiss," Matthew snickered. "Okay, Harry, Hermione, you're up."  
  
"We're last!" Harry and Hermione screamed in unison.  
  
Matthew flushed. He looked at Ginny, who smiled sincerely at him, and then walked up to him until their lips brushed. They pulled back at first because of excitement, yet slowly but surely, they were going closer and closer until, suddenly, Ginny just looked up and pressed her lips against his.  
  
They pulled apart after a minute or two, trying to draw breath after what they thought was the kiss of life.  
  
"Aw, come on. That was only a minute." Ron was mimicking Matthew after what he did to him.  
  
"Okay, now you guys are up." Matthew breathed. He was a little red in the face, but still looking like he had just had the time of his life.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She looked at him. Harry smiled a bit, and Hermione promptly took her hands and put them around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him. The explosion that Harry felt was incredible. He was worried about harming the others around him because of all the fireworks going off in his head, and, if he could block out the fireworks, there were also wedding bells going off. Hermione felt the same.  
  
After about five minutes or so, they broke apart when they heard a familiar drawling voice behind them. "Well, well, well. Looks like the mudblood and Potty finally got together. Hey, Potter; let me see your lips. Are warts growing on them?"  
  
Harry was so bottled up with rage that he yelled the spell, "RICTUSEMPRA!" (A/N ~ spelling?)  
  
Malfoy was blasted off of his feet and into the wall.  
  
"TANGELLARA!" Harry screamed.  
  
Malfoy's feet started doing a complicated tap-dance. He lost his balance and fell.  
  
"WADDAWASI!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Some gum from a nearby keyhole went whizzing right up Malfoy's right nostril.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" he whimpered as Harry muttered the counter curse. His feet stopped tapping and he started running.  
  
"That was fun." Hermione admitted.  
  
"What? Beating up Malfoy? Of course that was fun." Harry said.  
  
"No I think that she meant..." Matthew trailed off, looking at Harry. "Harry, do you like Hermione?"  
  
"Of course I like her. She's my best friend."  
  
"You know what I mean." Matthew interrupted.  
  
Harry flushed when he looked around. Hermione just smiled at him. Then Harry promptly fainted.  
  
It took a while to get Harry back around. When they did, Hermione looked at him. "Well, you never answered the question."  
  
Harry looked at her and grinned. "Well, Hermione. Before I answer that, I have a question for you."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Go on."  
  
Harry sighed and looked as if he were gathering his strength to ask this question: "Hermione? Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She just stared at him while she tried to work it all out.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
She grabbed his hand and said, "Yes, and will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Harry grinned and kissed her. "You got it."  
  
Ron walked into the room that they were in. "Hey, um, Hermione? I need to ask you some advice."  
  
"Okay." Hermione said uncertainly. "What kind of advice?"  
  
"Um, advice on girls." Ron turned a little red.  
  
"Okay. First what you have to do is –"Hermione was cut off when Ron put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"No, what I mean is I said something to Luna that made her upset at me, and she just left."  
  
"Way to go, Romeo." Hermione muttered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione laughed on the inside now that Harry was officially her boyfriend. What she actually did was kiss Harry goodbye and explained to Ron what happened while Harry dozed off.  
  
thank you all my reviewers!!! There's going to be some quidditch in the next chapter!!! Stay tuned!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

i promised some quidditch in this chapter! youre gonna get it! R&R!!!!  
  
Christmas Love Chapter 5  
  
It was the morning of the first Quidditch game and Harry was captain this year. Harry and Ron were both nervous, although Ginny wasn't. If anything, she was angry.  
  
"Why are you so angry, Ginny?" Hermione voiced.  
  
Ginny growled. "We're playing against Hufflepuff."  
  
"Yeah. So?" Ron asked.  
  
"That means we're playing against Matthew, right."  
  
"Oh, no. Not that old bloke again." Ron moaned.  
  
Ginny scowled at him. "You know, if Matthew heard you, you'd be a slobbering old slug by the time he's finished with you."  
  
In no time at all, the Hufflepuff players started getting up and heading outside. Harry took their example and led his team out, too.  
  
"Hey, look at that bloke with the black cloak. Hey, that rhymes." Ron pointed up to the stands.  
  
"Who is that?" Harry asked. "Oh, well. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck!" Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and Ron a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well, team. Let's get started." Harry stood up and addressed the usual speech to the team. "Okay men and women. We have a big game today. This is it. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for. We can win. I know it."  
  
"Welcome to the first game of the season. Today's game: Hufflepuff VS. Griffindor. Theeeey're off! Ginny Weasley takes the quaffle immediately as Harry Potter looks around to find the snitch. Ginny comes up to the Hufflepuff keeper and takes a shot. SHE SCORES!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd. Harry did notice, however, that one person was not joining in the heat of the game. The man in the black cloak was just sitting and staring at him. He was locked in his gaze for a split second. That was also a split second too long. A Bludger came and smacked right into his head. The last thing that Harry saw was the man looking at him with triumph in his eyes and Hermione running from the stands towards him. Then he blacked out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. He thought that it was the hospital wing, anyway.  
  
"Where am I?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"You are in the hospital wing, Mr. Potter. That was quite a fall you took. And a big bruise, too." Madam Pomfrey whispered.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Harry asked, sitting up, only to be pushed back by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"It is exactly 11:04, Mr. Potter. They are all at lunch." She said.  
  
"Harry, dear, please sit still. You took a bludger to the head. It's been a week since that incident." Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down again. "You need your rest."  
  
"Okay, fine." Harry laid back and drank his sleeping potion.  
  
Harry dreamed...  
  
She was being tortured in a dark, dank room. He heard her screams, her cries for mercy. He wanted to stop, but an evil force made him plunge into the depths of torture.  
  
There was a rack, and she was on it, her pleas were not penetrating his brain.  
  
He left the room, and found himself looking at a reflection of himself...  
  
He woke up, someone shaking him awake.  
  
There was a puddle of sweat.  
  
Wait. He thought. The dream.  
  
The memories were so vivid. So real.  
  
The thing that was really haunting him was the picture of the reflection of himself.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
A person fifty miles away from the castle could have heard Harry's scream.  
  
But to the person who woke Harry up, it was normal.  
  
All he did was put his finger in his ear, twisted it, and said, "I do believe that you scored a four on a scale of one to a hundred."  
  
Harry looked at him with horror in his face as the stranger drew a knife.  
  
"Now. I've heard people scream." He turned around and hurled the dagger at the wall.  
  
THUNK!  
  
Harry flinched as the stranger pulled the knife out of the wall, and turned towards him.  
  
"Dang flies all over this place." He sighed.  
  
"Still, when you hit them just right, they taste great, but..." He paused, looked at it, and tossed it over his shoulder. "This one is not worthy to be eaten by a Dragon Lord."  
  
Harry gasped. "But I thought they were only mythical! They are about as rare as a golden hippogriff."  
  
"Actually," said the Dragon Lord. "Where I come from, Golden Hippogriffs once did exist."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Call me Dragon. My real name is... Well, I don't know. I never had to use that name for well over ten thousand years."  
  
After five years of living in the wizarding world, hardly anything surprised Harry anymore. But this? It was just too much. "What? Ten thousand years?!? How old are you, anyhow?"  
  
"Oh, boy. Not this again. Um... Well over two million years, but... Let's just say that Death ignores me."  
  
"Wait a minute. Don't get me started on the whole Grim Reaper thing. There is no such thing as a seven foot tall skeleton in a black robe that carries a scythe."  
  
"Wow. For once in this entire conversation, you are correct. Johnny, tell him what he's won! Actually, Death, if I my say so myself, is a very attractive woman."  
  
Harry was too aghast to speak.  
  
"Yes. A woman. Two fine sisters to help time along: Mother Nature and Death."  
  
Dragon stopped, twitched his ears, and said, "I must leave."  
  
There was a sudden puff of smoke, and a small pop.  
  
Hermione burst in, gasping for air.  
  
"Harry! I heard... cough, cough...the news."  
  
"What? What's going on?" Harry sat up.  
  
"You're coming out tomorrow."  
  
Harry could hardly believe it. He wanted to tell his friends about Dragon, but something told him not to.  
  
"Guys!" Harry said, remembering the dream. "I have something to tell you..."  
  
He told everyone about the dream.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore, and fainted.  
  
Harry quickly said, "Verus Mallus."  
  
A bed suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and Ron lifted Hermione onto it.  
  
"Well, I'm going to find Luna. See ya, mate."  
  
Ron walked out of the room.  
  
Harry sighed, and went back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up. She wondered briefly what had woken her up, when she heard it again: a small noise, like a knife drawing.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Right now, I'm your new best friend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well," said the stranger, "the way this...um...person was looking at you he didn't seem to be your friend."  
  
Hermione then looked down. Draco Malfoy was spread-eagled on the ground.  
  
"You didn't kill him did you?"  
  
"No. Do you wish me to?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay, but you don't have to scream."  
  
"I do thank you though. But WHO are you?"  
  
"Call me Dragon. Harry already does."  
  
"Why Dragon?"  
  
"I am a Dragon Lord. And, I've also forgotten my real name."  
  
Hermione gasped. Unlike Harry, she knew exactly what being a Dragon Lord meant. The blessing, and the curse. "I truly am honored then."  
  
"Think of it as paying off an old debt to your great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great-grandmother."  
  
TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO  
  
"I can't just leave you here."  
  
"You have to. You're a Dragon Lord. I'm a mortal."  
  
Another beam fell somewhere.  
  
"Just because I'm a Dragon Lord doesn't mean I can't love!"  
  
"I love you too, Dragon."  
  
And with those words, the walls fell.  
  
Dragon looked back at the ruins that was once Hogwarts Schoolhouse.  
  
"Why do Muggles hate us so much?" he thought. "They have hunted us, called us demons, killed us. Just because we were different. Oh, Jennifer, I will pay back the debt I know owe you."  
  
He pulled out the dagger she had given to him. "This I swear with my own blood." He drew the dagger slowly across his palm. "I will watch over the members of your family. I swear."  
THE PRESENT DAY  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Dragon appeared completely unfazed by Harry's outburst.  
  
"Just talking with Hermione."  
  
"Really Harry. You shouldn't be so jealous." Added Hermione.  
  
"Jealous?! Why would I have any reason to be jealous?! Immortality, being a legend, although I do know that one, and...and..."  
  
"Immortality is..." Dragon sighed. "...More of a curse than a blessing. How would you like it, to see your friends grow old and die while you remain young? Unlike Nicholas Flamel, I don't have a choice.  
  
"I am forever 20, with a perfect memory. Every joke, every tease, every one I ever loved, burned into my brain, never to be erased or forgotten.  
  
"I can tell you things I've seen that would make even you go mad with fear. So don't you DARE tell me that I have it easy!"  
  
Harry was stunned. He had always been mostly treated with respect in the wizarding world. "I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say.  
  
"No Harry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You do have a right to be jealous of me. But do not wish for immortality. The burden is sometimes just too much."  
  
Dragon looked directly into Harry's eyes and for a brief instant, Harry felt a wave of sadness, pain, loneliness and heartache.  
  
"What you just felt is what I feel 24/7, Harry." 


End file.
